


Dear Cecil

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Resurrection Isn't as Fun as it Used to Be [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve Carlsberg is a manly man who bakes cakes, faints when watching his boyfriend get his first tattoo, and reminds Cecil about the important things they did together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I should be working on Packed Up All My Things, and yes, this is a companion piece to that. If I ever get to the part where this ties in. This one should be relatively angst free as long as Steve cooperates with me. I'm aiming for six letters total, but who knows, maybe this will become a never ending fic of "Remember when"'s.
> 
> I don't have a beta, but if someone wants to volunteer I certainly won't complain. Cecil is getting out of hand.
> 
> I don't own Night Vale. You don't own Night Vale. No one own's Night Vale. Night Vale owns us.

Cecil,

Remember when I tried to bake you a cake for your seventeenth birthday? And I was so busy trying to keep it a secret that I burnt it? It was supposed to be carrot cake, because that's your favorite. You know, I meant it when I said you didn't have to eat it. You just looked at me with that face, you know, the one that just says "Shut up, Steve, I'm trying to be nice." and you ate half of it before you politely excused yourself to the bathroom to be sick.

You're too polite for your own good sometimes.

Yours,

Steve


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You're still cute._

Cecil,

Remember when we first met? You were furious at me for some reason. You were so much shorter than me, though, that you had to stand up on your tiptoes to get up in my face about it. And your face got so red. Then, after you finished yelling at me, the only semi-intelligent thing I could think to say was "You're cute." And you got even redder and stormed off.

You're still cute.

_Yours,_

Steve


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You should take Carlos with you._

Cecil,

Remember when I came with you to get your first tattoo? You kept telling me to stop worrying and that it would be fine. And then five minutes in I fainted. I am a manly man. I woke up after it was done and you smiled and said "Let's go to Rico's." And we spent the night in your apartment eating pizza and watching municipally approved movies.

You should bring Carlos the next time you get new ink.

_Yours,_

Steve


End file.
